


It's Complicated

by FreeGrain



Series: Nothing Bad Ever Happened AU - Pompeii [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Day 3 : Nothing bad ever happened. Ever., F/F, Fluffy Flirting, rwby rare pair week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: My contribution to RWBY Rare Pair Week.________________Pyrrha made it to the finals of the Vytal Festival Tournament to be met with her greatest challenge yet. When thing take an odd turn, Pyrrha begins to find her life a little complicated.{Pompeii}{Pyrrha x Cinder}





	It's Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Pompeii is my guilty pleasure and I hold all shame. Have some flirting

Pyrrha stepped into the area to an eruption of applause. The stadium was huge and packed to the brim with people from all across the nations.

They cheered her name, sure to be echoing across the city. Everyone knew who Pyrrha Nikos was and if they didn't, they sure did now. The attention made her feel fuzzy inside.

"You can do it Pyrrha!" "Rip them a new one!" "Good luck Pyrrha!" Even through all the voices she was able to pick out her team. They sat up on the red chairs, beaming down at her. Jaune, Nora and Ren.

Pyrrha gave them a little wave.

She'd made it to the finals of the singles, the last remaining barrier before victory. And she'd fought her hardest to get there. Penny had probably been her hardest challenge in the whole tournament. There was just something so… inhumanly strong about her. Pyrrha had been truly pushed to her limit.

But after a vicious battle, she'd come out victorious. Penny was as cheery as ever when they met after and she congratulated her.

That had been yesterday and now her final opponent stepped into the ring.

Pyrrha turned to look at her. She'd admit, she didn't know who she was. But she must be strong to make it to the finals.

Her hair was dark and curled around her shoulders. Her eyes glowed like an amber sunset as she took Pyrrha in. A sleeveless beige jacket clung to her body, revealing her toned arms and a sarashi around her chest. Grey pants and grey boots, and she wore dark coloured gloves. She was stunning.

The girl smiled at her.

"Hello and welcome today to the last match of the Vytal Festival Tournament!" Port's voice echoed through the loudspeakers. "Both of our competitors are extremely skilled and we'll be in a right match!"

"Ah yes, agreed, both have demonstrated great power," Oobleck babbled on at top speed. "Unbelievable, they have made us very proud, yes, yes."

"Our first competitor is Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon!" Applause erupted out again along with some whooping from her fellow students. She could see Ruby in particular jumping out of her seat. Pyrrha waved at them all.

"And we have Cinder Fall from Haven!"

Again applause broke out but Pyrrha turned to focus on Cinder. Cinder was also looking at her, a lazy smirk on her face. Her eyes smoldered like fire, perhaps her most striking feature.

She fit her name.

"Ladies, prepare to start!"

Pyrrha took a step back, pulling out her shield and weapon in spear mode. Cinder raised two scimitar-looking weapons, coloured dark like obsidian.

"Good luck," she smiled to her opponent.

Cinder smirked, giving her an almost flirty look. Pyrrha felt something ripple down her spine. Cinder grinned. "Thanks. I won't need it."

"Begin!"

Pyrrha moved first, flinging her spear towards Cinder's head. Cinder only shifted slightly to side to avoid it. Which had been her plan.

Cinder raised an arm to block Pyrrha's shield and when Pyrrha's feet landed on it, propelled her off. Pyrrha landed easily on two feet, both her weapons spinning back into her grasp. Cinder tilted her head.

And her scimitars morphed into a bow, Cinder sprang into the air and unleashed a hail of arrows on Pyrrha. Ducking and rolling, she weaved her way around the arena. Sensing, she could feel the arrows were metal but not her bow. That could be an issue later.

Pyrrha changed her sword into a gun and fired, knocking the arrows out of the air. But they just seemed to float back to Cinder. What her was semblance, Pyrrha wondered as she rolled to the side, blocking with her shield. She couldn't tell.

Pyrrha took off running and slashed downwards. Cinder turned a backflip and countered with her scimitars. The two engaged in a vicious sword battle of a pace that Pyrrha had never seen another person go.

And from the gasps of the crowd and commentators, they'd never seen it either. Slash, block, duck, stab, counter, retaliate. It was fast and quick, relying purely on instinct. She slide-tackled Cinder's feet from under her and the woman collapsed into a roll.

By the time Pyrrha stood she was already back on her feet.

Cinder most certainly was talented. And skilled. It wasn't hard to see why she'd made it to the finals. And why maybe Penny wasn't going to be her hardest challenge.

The two started circling each other and Pyrrha couldn't help but study her. For fighting purposes obviously. And it all came back to how stunning she was.

Pyrrha swallowed nervously. What was this. Why was she thinking like this.

Cinder suddenly sprang and Pyrrha wasn't ready. She raised her shield but Cinder got past her defences and sent her sprawling backwards.

There was a cry from the Beacon students, a cheer for her to keep going. And Pyrrha rolled to avoid the slash that Cinder followed up. She flung her spear in a spinning manner that her opponent couldn't dodge.

But then Cinder was running at her again and she crashed into Pyrrha with the intent of taking her down. The two of them tumbled to the floor, Cinder wrestling Pyrrha down. With her shield still in her hand, Pyrrha managed to knock the scimitars from her hands. But Cinder wasn't in any way finished just because she was disarmed. One foot pinned a wrist to the floor while she gripped the other with a hand. Her free hand readied the scimitar for the final blow.

Pyrrha tried to get free of her grasp but the woman was simply too strong. Her weapons were far away and while she should have been able to retrieve them, the angle Cinder held her at made it impossible for her to move.

Her friends voiced echoed across the arena as everyone erupted into a frenzy. This was it, the climax. The end was near and they all knew it.

And Pyrrha knew she had to do something.

"Hey, do you believe in destiny?" she blurted out.

Cinder paused, frowning. There was confusion on her face and her hand stilled. The scimitar hovered above her. "What?"

"Because I believe we're destined to be together." She tried her best, she really did. Flirting mid battle was something that Yang insisted was always useful. Throws them off she'd said. Or you get a hot date. Either or, you win.

But let's just say Pyrrha wasn't really the flirtiest person out there. Feelings in general weren't her strong point so...

Cinder's eyes narrowed even more and her cheeks bloomed red. She started to stammer something unintelligible. The whole arena went quiet but they were too far away to hear anything.

But it had worked.

Pyrrha threw her whole body weight into it and flung Cinder into the air. Her shield and spear was suddenly in her grasp and she hurled them with all the strength she had.

And knocked Cinder clean out of the arena.

The crowd went wild. Her team started screaming. There was nothing but cheers for her.

Pyrrha knew they hadn't heard what she'd said but Cinder did. And she didn't hear the speakers announce her name and winning because she was too busy staring into Cinder's flaming eyes that promised nothing but vengeance.

* * *

"So Ms Nikos, how do you feel?" the interviewer asked.

Pyrrha beamed. "Well I can't feel more happy. It's a dream come true, winning the Vytal Festival Tournament. I used to watch them fight when I was younger and imagine that that was me. Little did I know that it would be one day!"

The cameraman shuffled in place. "Very nice, Ms Nikos!" the interviewer smiled. "And how will this affect you do you think?"

"Oh, well-"

Her answer was broken by a familiar dark haired woman prowling towards her. Cinder sashayed her way across the room to her, eyes gleaming with a strange fire. Pyrrha swallowed nervously. Something curled inside her chest.

"Oh hello Ms Fall!" the interviewer leapt at the chance to have the second place on camera as well. "Tell me, how do you feel after the match?"

Cinder paused beside them and indicated to Pyrrha. "Are you filming her? Is it live?"

The interviewer nodded, slightly confused. "Um, yes. It's being broadcast all over Remnant. But Ms-"

Pyrrha was about to ask what she was doing but was cut off by Cinder kissing her on the mouth. And it wasn't a little kiss, it was a proper mouth on mouth. She even edged a little tongue in there.

And Pyrrha froze on the spot.

When Cinder pulled away she could only imagine how red her face was. Pyrrha touched her lips, shellshocked. The kiss, the strangest kiss in the world, was one of the best she'd ever received. The feeling it sent from head to toe, the way her stomach turned a backflip, she didn't understand.

And Cinder just walked away as if nothing had happened.

"Oh my god, did you see that? That just happened, didn't it? Ms Nikos, care to state what exactly is going on between you and Ms Fall?" the interviewer gasped.

Pyrrha rose from her chair, eyes fixed on Cinder. "I'm sorry, excuse me."

And she hurried after Cinder.

"Hey what was that?"

Pyrrha grabbed Cinder by the shoulder and whirled her around. The woman just looked up at her, an amused smirk on her face.

"You're still blushing," she commented.

Pyrrha touched her face, probably blushing even more. "Cinder you  _kissed_  me on live television. What are you doing?"

Cinder gave her a grin that made Pyrrha feel like jelly inside. Cinder balanced on her toes so she could look her in the eyes. Pyrrha stared into a raging inferno.

Already the camera crew were coming out the door to see them gazing into each other's eyes. They yelled things across at them as they approached but Pyrrha didn't hear them. She was too busy with other things.

"You embarrassed me in front of the whole world with that stupid pick up line," Cinder purred. "So take this as fair play." She shifted so her mouth was close to her ear. "Your move."

And walked off again. She vanished as quickly as she'd came and poor Pyrrha didn't even know what to do.

The interviewer descended onto her like a vulture. "Please! A statement on you and Ms Fall's relationship! We're all dying to know."

Pyrrha looked at the camera, still trying to process what had happened. "Um… no comment." And she turned and left.

* * *

The video of Cinder kissing her was everywhere and it spread like wildfire. Pyrrha couldn't go anywhere with people gasping and looking at her with a mixture of jealousy and awe. A certain green haired teammate of Cinder's stared at her with open envy.

Pyrrha wasn't even sure what to tell her own team. Because she wasn't finished with Cinder yet. So when her friends asked she just told them "it's complicated". Because it was. Very.

She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do now. It was her move next. And if she just did nothing, then nothing else would happen. The rumours would settle down once time passed.

But Pyrrha was so intrigued by the Champion from Haven. What sort of revenge was this? In all it wasn't revenge, it was something different entirely. A game. A game of power and submission, to see how she'd react and what she'd do. Cinder was winning right now and while no one else knew they were playing, she did.

Pyrrha wasn't going to lie. She was very attracted to Cinder. She was just so mysterious and beautiful, the artful combination that Pyrrha was craving. It had been a while since she'd felt this way and this time, she was going to pursue it.

And so Pyrrha decided to play Cinder's game.

The next move she made was when Cinder was out in town, in the middle of a very public place and talking to some fans. None of them had seen her yet.

It took her a few seconds of working herself up before she finally got the courage and walked up behind her.

Pyrrha wrapped her arms around Cinder's waist and cuddled her to her body. The woman jumped and almost swore but upon seeing her just rolled her eyes.

"Hey, babe," Pyrrha murmured, nuzzling her neck with her nose. While it was nowhere near as intimate as kissing, the act got Cinder hot and flushed. She was literally speechless.

The fans exploded. Not literally but they all started screaming and gasping. And fangirling over it. Which was exactly what she'd planned.

The next day pictures surfaced and again, Pyrrha's friends attacked her, looking for answers. Again "it's complicated".

They just have her looks like "hmmm yeah right". Which in all fairness was totally unfair because it was complicated. How could she tell them or even try to explain what was happening?

And this time they said that she had something to do with it. The first time Cinder kissed her. But her, Pyrrha clearly was the one doing the deed. So what the heck was going on?

Nora was ecstatic and seemed to be the biggest "Pyrrcin" shipper. Pronounced as piercing, that was what the media had dubbed them for want of a better name. Her friend was hyperactive and had made several fan accounts dedicated to figuring out the mystery of Pyrrcin.

And Pyrrha just smiled because "it's complicated".

* * *

The next move was Cinder's and it came about a week after hers.

Pyrrha was sitting another interview and had several more scheduled later. Almost all the winners did. She also knew that Cinder had a few in coming week. It was just general talking, the first time Pyrrha felt like no one was asking her about Cinder. Which was a little nice but she was beginning to think that the woman had forgotten her.

But then she appeared again and the interviewer went slack jawed. They waved her on, wanting to see what happened.

And Cinder offered Pyrrha a satin box with a little bow.

Pyrrha took it from her, frowning. It looked like… a jewellery box. The woman lingered to see how she reacted, the first time either of them did that.

Pyrrha pulled out a gorgeous silver necklace with a charm in the shape of a "P". The jewels making up the "P" were the same shade as Cinder's eyes. It was beautiful.

Pyrrha looked up at Cinder feeling a little confused. This gift, it was little much, wasn't it? It was just a game?

But the look in her eyes said differently. And she blushed. Pyrrha didn't anything and clasped it behind her neck, letting the necklace hand in clear view of everyone watching.

She said the same thing to anyone who asked but at this point none of them believed her. "It's complicated."

Pyrrha wore Cinder's necklace and pretty much never took it off. There had been something about the way she acted that made Pyrrha wonder. What was this little game about?

What were they getting out of it? All Pyrrha knew that over the course of the days she felt herself falling more and more for Cinder. What did she herself want out if this? She didn't know. But she was going to win.

So Pyrrha decided to do her worse. It would take a little bit of planning and she had to go talk to Cinder's team in secret.

Let's just say that Emerald was more than difficult to work with but Mercury seemed amused. He just laughed when she told him her plan and gave her what she needed. He seemed to encourage her.

"It'll be good for Cin," he grinned. "Help her loosen up." He winked. "Go get her, tiger."

Emerald scowled but didn't say anything.

It was a couple of days after the necklace incident and Pyrrha had timed it so it perfectly ran with the interview times. She'd been keeping an eye of the woman's schedule.

Cinder sat in front of the camera, smiling pleasantly. Honestly she really disliked these interviews. It was the third one since the final and it was all the same damn questions all the time.

They all focused on Pyrrha, be it with the fight or their recent public games. She didn't mind thinking about the redhead, it was just endlessly repetitive. Her hands tapped against her thighs as she waited for it to end.

Her scroll buzzed in her pocket, once and then twice. The interviewer paused. Cinder didn't really care about them so she tugged her out her scroll and flicked onto the message.

And almost had a heart attack on the spot.

It was photo, a photo of Pyrrha. And she was wearing nothing but the necklace she'd given her. Her body was strategically twisted to the side and her hands managed to cover certain areas but the bare skin was enough to send her head spinning.

Cinder clapped her hand over her mouth. Captioned below the photo was "I'm waiting outside ;)".

"Ms Fall? Are you okay?"

Cinder sprang out of her seat. "I'm-! I'm sorry, I have to go," she stammered. And fled out of the room.

Pyrrha was waiting outside in the corridor, fully clothed but grinning like a mad woman when she saw Cinder burst through the door. The woman skidded to a halt, amber eyes recognising her.

" _You_."

Pyrrha felt herself grinning even more and she leaned over. "I think I won that game, don't you think? Oh gosh you're so red."

If it was possible for Cinder to blush even more she did. One hand grabbed Pyrrha's wrist and the woman led her by the hand out of the building.

"Fine," Cinder huffed. "You win. Yeah. What do you want?"

"Go on a date with me."

Cinder whipped around, shock evident on her face. "Excuse me?" Her voice was lethally quiet.

Pyrrha shrugged. "I'll take you out, somewhere nice I promise. I think that's a fair prize. Besides-" she grinned, "-I like screwing with the media."

For a few seconds Cinder said nothing and Pyrrha wondered if she'd been a bit too forward in her advances. But then the smaller woman leaned forward and pressed her mouth to hers. She felt a warm hand press to the back of her neck and Pyrrha let herself melt into it. Hands circling Cinder's waist, she pulled the woman closer. She tilted her head and let the swirl of Cinder's tongue entrance her.

When they parted Pyrrha was breathless. Cinder was still wrapped in her arms and the woman gave her an evil smirk. "Warning, I have very high standards so I hope you're going all out," she purred.

Pyrrha broke out into a smile. "Of course."

Their date was on for tomorrow night and when Pyrrha told her team about it, they understandably exploded. "So you guys are dating? That's a thing now? You have to be, you're going to a restaurant with her. Pyrrcin for the win!"

Pyrrha blushed shyly and said what she always did because there was no other way to describe their relationship. "It's complicated."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, reviews are appriecated ^-^


End file.
